1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an image display device in which part of a system circuit unit is incorporated into a pedestal base portion of the Image display device to realize a slim structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display (FPD) is a display device essentially used to implement a small-sized and light-weight system, such as a portable computer including notebook computer, personal digital assistant (PDA) and the like, a portable phone terminal, or the like, as well as a display monitor of a desktop computer.
Such a flat panel display may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and the like. In particular, the liquid crystal display (LCD) is primarily used as a display device for a display monitor of a mobile phone or computer, a television set, or the like, because it has excellent visibility, less average power consumption as well as less thermal dissipation, compared to the same-sized cathode ray tube (CRT).
A liquid crystal display, as a display device for a display monitor of a mobile phone or computer, a television set, or the like, is an image display device in which the material of liquid crystal in an intermediate state between liquid and solid is injected between two glass substrates, thereby using the transmittance of the liquid crystal changed depending on a voltage applied from the outside.
Particularly, there is an increasing demand for display monitors to which such a liquid crystal display is applied because they are slimmer and lighter weight, and have less power consumption and eye fatigue, compared to conventional CRT monitors using a cathode ray tube (CRT).
Hereinafter, the structure of such a typical image display device will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view illustrating an image display device in the related art.
FIG. 2 is a side view illustrating an assembled state of an image display device in the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an image display device 10 in the related art may be configured by including a housing 20 in which a liquid crystal panel module 12 is mounted, a front cover 14 detachably provided on a front surface of the housing 20, an image display device cover 22 to which the housing 20 mounted with the liquid crystal panel module 12 is inserted and fastened, and a device pedestal base 30 fastened to the image display device cover 22 to fix and support the image display device 10.
Here, the inside of the housing 20 has an area capable of inserting the liquid crystal panel module 12, and a receiving portion 20a capable of receiving a power board 16, a signal board 18, and the like is formed therewithin to protrude to the outside to drive the liquid crystal panel module 12.
Also, the inside of the image display device cover 22 to which the housing 20 is inserted has an area capable of inserting the housing 20, and an accommodation portion 22a capable of accommodating the receiving portion 20a for receiving the power board 16, signal board 18, and the like, connected to drive the liquid crystal panel module 12, is formed therewithin to protrude to the outside.
Furthermore, a lower surface of the image display device cover 22 is formed with screw holes (not shown) to be combined and fastened to the image display device pedestal base 30.
On the other hand, the image display device pedestal base 30 may include a vertical supporting stand 24 and a lower supporting stand 26. At this time, the vertical supporting stand 24 is combined with screw holes (not shown) provided in the image display device cover 22 through fastening members, thereby allowing the image display device 10 to be controlled in a vertical direction by a predetermined angle. In addition, the lower supporting stand 26 maintains the image display device 10 to be stably fixed and supported on a table (not shown).
However, an image display device according to related art has the following problems.
According to an image display device according to the related art, a receiving portion for receiving a power board, a signal board, and the like, connected to drive a liquid crystal panel, is formed within the housing to protrude to the outside, and thus a ratio of the thickness (T1) of the image display device to the thickness of the liquid crystal panel is increased 4-5 times. As a result, even though the liquid crystal panel modules is made slim, there is limit in making direct effect on the slimness of the image display device.
In particular, in a liquid crystal monitor of the related art, a circuit board for driving an liquid crystal panel, for example, a power board, a signal board, and the like, is mounted on a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel, thereby increasing an overall thickness of the image display device due to a receiving portion formed to be protruded within the housing thereof to mount the circuit board.